onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Besty17/Impact of the Worst Generation
It's been 366 chapters, and almost 10 years since the Eleven Supernovas were first introduced. During that time period each member of has made an impact on series in their own way. 1. Trafalgar D. Water Law The silent one with a "lack" of manners. Law is well known for appearance, with a sword larger than his body, several tattoos and most noticeably having D E A T H written across his fingers. Before Trafalgar Law's backstory was revealed many had assumed a connection between Law and Donquixote Doflamingo due to their similar jolly rogers, and they weren't wrong. Having served under Doflamingo and the Donquixote Pirates as a child. Law knows what it takes to succeed and survive. Impact Rating: 8 During the timeskip, Law acquired the status of Shichibukai by sending the hearts of pirates to the W.G. until forming alliances with the Straw Hat Pirates and further acquiesces. With the help of Straw Hat Pirates, since first planning to defeat the Donquixote Pirates, he now targets the Beast Pirates. What many considered would be a rival relationship within the two. Luffy has found a major ally in Law. Together their partnership is slowly blossoming and beginning to make an impact. 2. Eustass Kid The brash red headed jerk with an attitude. Kidd is filled with confidence and isn't afraid to show it. As shown when we was willing to fight alone against numerous Marines surrounding him. He also isn't afraid to show his violent ways in torturing or killing anyone he pleases. Impact Rating: 7.5 Since entering the New World. Kidd wasted little time in spreading his name for the right or wrong reasons. Filled with big ambitions he found himself targeting the New World's heavyweights, the Yonko. Attacking two ships belonging to Big Mom Pirates, while also forming an alliance fellow supernova's and confronting Kaido. Now equipped with a metal arm it certainly seems Kidd has had a target aimed at himself rather than his enemies. Currently imprisoned by Kaido and his crew. It remains to be seen where Kidd will go from here. 3. Scratchmen Apoo The walking talking duke box. Apoo appears doesn't to be a fan of confrontation or fighting. Upon meeting Eustass Kid, Apoo would post pone their fight. Although he appears intellectual to some degree. He has been seen on the sidelines observing his fellow Supernova's and Marines. Impact Rating: 7 After the time skip Apoo had been reported as an assailant against a certain Big Mom territory until fleeing. He would later join an alliance with fellow Supernova's, until joining Kaido after being confronted by the Yonko. With the extent of the relationship between Apo and Kaido being hazy. It certainly comes as surprise hearing Apo has tested the waters of one Yonko and joined another. 4. Basil Hawkins Mysterious card addict. Hawkins is a unique individual by using cards can predict events and their outcomes. Along with his voodoo doll devil fruit, and a large sword similar to Law's. Hawkins appears to be prepared for any situation, event or in battle with any opponent. Impact Rating: 7 Confronting Brownbeard and his crew at Foodvalten. Hawkins made short work of them and left them in pieces, literally. Since then Hawking has joined an alliance with Eustass Kid and Scratchmen Apoo, until being confronted by Kaido. With Hawkins current status unknown. It's questionable if he managed escape after the Yonko's attack ended or if he was left to chose a side, with or against the Yonko. 5. Capone Bege Gangster Grandpa. Originating out as an underworld Mafia leader in the West Blue. Bege is no stranger to targeting large figures and taking control. Seeking power Bege has done always whatever is takes to defeat any organization or enemy to full fill his own goals. Impact Rating: 7.5 Since joining the New World, Bege similar to his fellow Supernova's looked to prove himself against Big Mom. Upon entering her territory and suffering defeat. They would form an alliance with himself marrying her 33rd daughter and giving birth to a son. Having ulter motives such as her assassination, Bege has found himself forming a secret alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates. Bege's impact appears to greater than what some might of expected. Depending on what becomes of Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates can Bege's growth can continue? 6. X Drake The good guy turned bad or bad guy turned good? Following in the footsteps of his father. X Drake began his life as a Marine before heading in a different direction becoming a Pirate. Witnessing the death of his father as a child at the hands of Donquixote Doflamingo. Drake would become a Marine rising through the ranks reaching Rear Admiral until defecting to piracy. Impact Rating: 7.5 Similar to Coby, Drake turned from one side of the law to another. Upon entering the New World, Drake at an island believed to one of Kaido's favorites. Not only has targeted and defeated Scotch, ally of the Yonko but destroyed a factory belonging to him. Drake now appears allied with Yonko despite any trouble caused. His motives and activities are questionable. 7. Killer Masked solider. Killer an masked skinny and tall guy, although after the timeskip, Killer is shown as more muscular. He wields hand guards which have detachable scythes, a interesting weapon choice. Second to Eustass Kid, Killer has shown to follow his captain without question. Impact Rating: 7 Along with his Captain he has targeted heavyweights of the New World. He also appears to be the one who brought Kidd-Scratchman-Hawkins alliance together until being confronted by Kaido. It appears Killer as of yet is to have a break out moment. Judging by Kidd's appearance after the Yonko showdown it questionable if Killer is in a similar state and locked up or was he wise enough to follow Scratchman in joining the Yonko. 8. Jewelry Bonney The size changing glutton. Bonney can change her size/age at will as seen when she stopped Zoro attacking Saint Charloss. While a big admirer of former Yonko Whitebeard. Bonney has shown be fearless while presented with extreme situations. There is much to be known about the age shiftier. Especially judging from her conversation with Sakazuki. Impact Rating: 5 Unlike her male counter parts Bonney has not been out looking for trouble. Rather trouble has been looking out for her. With a run inn with both the Blackbeard Pirates and Sakazuki in such a short period of time. Bonney's freedom raises more questions than answers. 9. Urouge The muscleman with wings. Urouge is large man with the power to expanded his muscle width. Meaning he been his able to fight notable opponents such as the Pacifista and wield large objects such as pillars. Impact Rating: 6.5 Urouge has entered Big Mom's territory and defeated Sweet Commander Snack, until suffering defeat by fellow Sweet Commander Charlotte Cracker. Last seen bandaged up and resting Urouge appears to have kept himself somewhat busy rather than just sight seeing. ---- Who do you believe has made the most impact and why? Category:Blog posts